1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to an instrument used in the farrier's trade for performing necessary measurements on the hoof of a horse.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traditional art of the farrier involves affixing iron shoes to the underside or sole of the hoof of a horse. The placement of the shoe on the hoof is crucial for proper balance, safety and health of the horse. The correct placement is determined by the proportions and geometry of the hoof.
Ideally, the shoe is positioned on the hoof by first identifying the frog of the hoof, which is the v-shaped cleft extending from the heel of the hoof towards the toe, ending at a point approximately midway from heel to toe. The preferred point for mounting the horseshoe is found, first by measuring the longitudinal length of the frog, then measuring to a point one-third of that distance from the apex towards the toe. The point is the preferred location for securing the shoe.
Typically, an experienced farrier may accurately determine the preferred mounting point by visual estimation. Otherwise, a less skilled farrier must measure the length of the frog with a ruler, mentally divide that measurement by 3, then reposition the ruler and measure that calculated distance from the apex of the frog towards the toe, all the while trying to hold and steady both the ruler and the foot of a potentially uncooperative horse. A typical SAE ruler is graduated in ⅛ or {fraction (1/16)} inch increments, making quick division by 3 difficult. Likewise, a metric ruler is usually graduated in multiples of 10, which is likewise difficult to mentally divide by 3.